<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by pronnpto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417836">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto'>pronnpto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Azem returns to Amaurot, Emet-Selch is always there waiting for her.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles about Azem and Emet's time together in Amaurot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Amaurot were silent as Asteria made her way towards her home. The capital was gorgeous as always, the buildings casting large shadows against the brilliant illuminations that stood among them. The streets were relatively empty, most of the denizens of Amaurot already in the comfort of their homes. Still, as she passed the Capital Building she heard the faint melody of a piano coming from within, and she found herself smiling. Even now, as she walked the empty city streets, Asteria felt warm and at home. Taking up the moniker of Azem meant that she was to travel the world, helping those she could along the way, and she loved every minute of it. </p>
<p>Yet at the end of every quest, no matter how large or small, the thought of returning home made her weary limbs move just a little bit faster.</p>
<p>Asteria’s hood fluttered as she made her way through the streets, a cool breeze causing her to shiver. Her footsteps echoed through the streets as her eyes wandered. To her right, a group discussed their latest creations. To her left, two people stood exchanging hushed whispers. This was why she did what she did. </p>
<p>Stopping before her home she arched a brow, noting that the door was ajar. Her heart rose to her chest, but she quickly disregarded the fear with a roll of her eyes. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she takes in the silhouette before her. At the sound of the creaking door he turns, a smile gracing his features.</p>
<p>“Welcome home.” Hades stood across the way, white hair glowing in the artificial light. He takes a step forward and opens his arms, beckoning her closer.</p>
<p>“Hades,” Asteria scolds, “what have I told you about breaking and entering? That’s my job.” Still, she still finds herself gravitating towards him. Her head comes to rest against his chest, and she closes her eyes, taking a moment to absorb it all: his warmth, the beating of his heart, the feel of his fingers running through her mess of blue hair. She melts into his grasp, and a low chuckle rumbles his chest. They remain intertwined for a few minutes, a comfortable silence enveloping them. Finally, Asteria looks up at him, mismatched eyes locked onto his golden ones. “...were you waiting long?” </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Hades says, releasing her from his grasp, only to take her hand and guide her towards the nearby lounge chair. He sits first, pulling her down so that she was flush to his chest once again. His fingers find purchase in her hair, slowly running through the strands once again. “<em>Azem </em>is never in one place for long, so I made sure to plan accordingly.”</p>
<p>At this Asteria scoffs, rolling her eyes as she adjusts herself. “I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience, <em> Emet-Selch</em>.” She averts her gaze and crosses her arms, and Hades can’t help but laugh. He leans in, brushing his lips against her temple.</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you pout,” he whispers, a grin tugging at his lips. Asteria clicks her tongue, resting her hands on the arm rest as she tries to rise from his lap. Hades’ grip only tightens, bringing her in closer. A warm hand reaches for her jaw, and once again she’s forced to meet his golden eyes. Her cheeks flush, and it takes all of her effort not to gaze solely at his lips. </p>
<p>“You’re hurt.” Hades’ comment is sudden, and she’s reminded of the long, arduous battle that took place on her return home. Ambushed by a group of creatures, she had no time to call upon her allies; instead, she had to weather the fight herself. Asteria was left with a rather large gash across the bridge of her nose, as well as a few bruises hidden under the fabric of her cloak. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” she quickly dismisses, averting her gaze. The weight of his gaze made her shift on his lap. “You know what I’m required to do on the road, Emet-Selch, so I don’t know why you’re surprised.” Try as she might, Asteria could never truly be mad at him. Even now, as she uses his title rather than his name, she hopes to get a rise out of him. Another part of her, however, knows that will never happen. </p>
<p>“Well, Azem,” he mutters, resting his head on her shoulder, “I’m glad you made it back safe.” Asteria blushes, a snappy comment on the tip of her tongue, but she quickly grows quiet. She reaches for his hand, entangling their fingers as she looks him in the eye.</p>
<p>“...I’m glad to be back.” She leans in, brushing her lips against his forehead and trailing kisses down to his neck, stopping to suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulders. “I’m hungry,” Asteria whispers, leaning in close to Hades. Their lips are centimeters apart when her stomach growls, and her lover snickers. </p>
<p>“Apparently.” He closes the distance, hands moving to rest on her waist. His teeth graze her bottom lip, and he smirks as Asteria moans. But it’s all over in an instant, and he pulls back and rubs small circles into her waist. “Let’s get you cleaned up first. Then,” he leans in and presses another slower kiss to her lips, “we can eat.”</p>
<p>Asteria’s eyes widen and she pushes Hades off of her, shooting up and making her way further into the apartment. “Well then what are we waiting for?” She’s already moving to discard her robe, eyebrows wiggling. “Besides, I have to tell you about the bear I met! He even introduced me to his mate!”</p>
<p>Hades stands there, dragging his palm down his face as he hunches over. “...you did what?” Ah yes, how could he forget that the love of his life is an <em> idiot</em>? Still, he can’t help but smirk as he trails after Asteria. </p>
<p>That’s just how love is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! I hope you enjoyed! Asteria is my Azem's true name, and she's tied to the Wol I've written for before, Rosa'harrio. I really love writing for Emet, so if you have anything you'd like to see let me know!</p>
<p>If you want something like this with your Wol/Azem/OC or whatever, feel free to reach out to me over on my twitter @Maggiekcrp since my commissions are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>